


Help

by cuddlepuss



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Clostrophobia, Finger Loss, Multi, gun - Freeform, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray dares his friends to enter a house on the verge of colapsing, and bring back something to prove they were in there. While he relaxes outside, a series of unfortunate events lead the friends to return much the worse for wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

Gerard, Frank and Mikey were exploring an old derelict house, Ray's fault  
of course, you don't welsh on a double dare, so he double dared each of them to   
go inside, and bring out something to prove they's been inside. He was waiting   
outside, the fearless wonder, sitting in the sun, watching the front of the house.

Looking around, and not noticing a small step, Mikey pitched head first into  
a tallboy closet, which promptly slammed shut behind him. Gulping in deep breaths,  
and trying not to panic, he started banging on the door, knowing that Gerard and   
Frank were nearby. 

Hearing muffled banging, Frank started fooling around that it was a ghost,   
to Mikey's ire, as he shouted to stop fucking messing about and get him the hell  
out of there. Gerard, ripping down the old curtains at the windows to let in more   
light spied a knife on the floor, and, scooping it up, started to pry at the wood,  
desperately trying to work the knife into the mechanism and free his brother.

Frank, however, had noticed something gleaming dully under the old rotting   
bedframe. Going closer, he saw an old, corroded gun, rusty, but maybe they could   
use it as a hammer. Running forward, he plonked his foot square on an old rollerskate,  
and, falling into Gerard, flinched when Gerard screamed. Looking down at Gerard's  
hand, they could only see three fingers and the thumb, the ring finger was no longer  
attached.

Mikey was getting desperate, he heard Gerard scream, and didn't know why, it  
was dark, musty, dusty and airless in the closet, and he wanted out, NOW! Pounding  
on the door, he yelled for freedom. Frank, now with both Way brothers counting on him,  
ripped off his shirt and wrapped it around Gerard's hand, before hammering at the door  
with all of his might. 

Finally, an hour after they entered the accursed house, they emerged, Frank   
shirtless, Gerard fingerless, and Mikey without his glasses. Glaring at Ray, Frank   
said "Don't say a word, Toro, not one word. Go call an ambulance, Gerard needs help."

THE END


End file.
